wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zamek w Karpatach/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zamek w Karpatach Srebrzysty sierp księżyca, który ukazał się na niebie, znikł wkrótce po zachodzie słońca. Chmury, gromadząc się od zachodu, zaćmiły szybko ostatnie dnia blaski. Wkrótce ciemność zupełna zaległa okolicę, a kształty gór i zamczyska, znikły w pomrokach nocy, która zapowiadała się bardzo ciemną, ale nie groziła burzą, ani deszczem. Było to rzeczą bardzo pocieszającą dla Nika i jego towarzysza, którzy musieli spać na dworze. Na skalistem płaskowzgórzu Orgall nie rosły drzewa; gdzieniegdzie tylko znajdowały się krzaki, które wędrowcom nie mogły służyć za schronienie. Za to odłamy skał wznosiły się na wszystkie strony, jedne tkwiły głęboko w ziemi, drugie leżały tak na powierzchni ziemi, że silniejszy wiatr mógłby je strącić w przepaść. Jedyną rośliną, która rosła obficie na tym kamienistym gruncie, był pospolity, kolący oset. Niko i Patak zaczęli się rozglądać, aby wybrać odpowiednie miejsce, gdzieby mogli spędzić noc i osłonić się trochę od zimna, które w nocy bywa dokuczliwe na takich wysokościach. – Ja sądzę, że nam tu nigdzie dogodnie nie będzie – szepnął doktór Patak. – Nie masz się jeszcze na co skarżyć – odpowiedział Niko Deck. – Tak twierdzisz – gniewnie przerwał mu doktór. – Ależ to miejsce bardzo odpowiednie dla dostania kataru, lub reumatyzmu, z którego nie umiałbym się wyleczyć! Szczere wyznanie nieumiejętności wyrwało się mimowoli z ust doktora, który w tej chwili więcej niż kiedykolwiek żałował swojego wygodnego domku w Werst, pokoju i doskonale posłanego łóżka. Trzeba było wybrać pomiędzy odłamami skał taki, któryby osłonił ich od wiatru, wiejącego z południowo-zachodniej strony. I tak też uczynił Niko. Wkrótce obydwaj z doktorem obrali stanowisko poza skałą, płaską u góry jak stół. Był to olbrzymi odłam kamienny, będący niegdyś ławką, ukryty w cieniu roślin, zwanych świerzbnicą i łamikamieniem, które w tamtych stronach znajdują się obficie, mianowicie ponad drogami. Wyrastają one tak wysoko, że wędrowiec może odpocząć w ich cieniu. Oprócz tego starodawny zwyczaj każe wieśniakom umieszczać w cieniu tych roślin naczynie z wodą dla ochłody podróżnych. Wodę wieśniacy odmieniają codziennie. Gdy zamek był zamieszkały przez barona Rudolfa de Gortz i tu znajdowało się kamienne naczynie, które służba zamkowa codziennie świeżą napełniała wodą. Ale teraz mech porastał wszędzie, a kamienny dzban prawie w proch się rozsypał. W jednym rogu ławki wznosił się krzyż granitowy, lecz już zaniedbany i połamany. Doktór Patak, udający mędrka, nie chciał przyznać, że krzyż ten obroni go od zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych, ale jak wielu niedowiarków i przez dziwną sprzeczność, nie był dalekim od uwierzenia w istnienie dyabła. W duchu był nawet najmocniej przekonany, że czort znajduje się niedaleko, gdyż to on niezawodnie zamieszkiwał zamek; jemu z pewnością nie przeszkodzi do wyjścia, ani brak mostu zwodzonego, ani rów głęboki. Zły duch wydostanie się z łatwością z zamku, jeżeli przyjdzie mu ochota skręcić kark śmiałkom, którzy się tu dostali. Gdy doktór myślał o tem, że w takich warunkach musi noc przepędzić, drżał z trwogi. Nie było to zawiele żądać od człowieka, aby tu przyszedł? I najodważniejszy cofnąłby się w podobnem położeniu. Nagle przypomniał sobie rzecz jedną, o której nie myślał, wychodząc z Werst. Był to właśnie wtorek wieczór, a mieszkańcy tych okolic nigdy nie wychodzą z domu we wtorek po zachodzie słońca, gdyż jest to dzień sprzyjający rzucaniu uroków. Podanie twierdziło, że ktokolwiek wyszedłby o tej porze, naraziłby się na najgorsze niebezpieczeństwo. To też we wtorek po zachodzie słońca nie zobaczy się nikogo na drodze, ani na polu. A tymczasem doktór Patak był nietylko poza domem, ale w pobliżu zamku nawiedzanego przez duchy, o dwie lub trzy mile odległości od wioski. I tu musi czekać świtu… jeżeli go doczeka naturalnie. Doprawdy, jak można tak kusić złego ducha? Doktór, zajęty temi myślami, milczał, podczas gdy leśniczy z miną najspokojniejszą w świecie wyciągnął z torby kawał zimnego mięsa i, napiwszy się wódki, zaczął jeść z apetytem. Doktór poszedł także za jego przykładem. Zjadł kawał pieczonej gęsi z chlebem, popił wódką i uczuł się znacznie pokrzepionym. Głód zaspokoił wprawdzie, lecz trwogi nie uśpił. Teraz śpijmy! – rzekł Niko Deck, umieściwszy torbę u stóp skały. – Ja miałbym spać, panie leśniczy? – Dobranoc ci, panie doktorze! – Łatwo ci życzyć dobrej nocy, Niku, ale ja boję się, aby dzisiejsza noc źle się nie skończyła… Niko milczał, gdyż nie miał ochoty do rozmowy. Przyzwyczajony skutkiem swego powołania nieraz nocować w lesie, oparł się o kamienną ławkę i wkrótce zasnął snem twardym. To też doktór klął tylko pocichu, słuchając chrapania swego towarzysza. Patak nie mógł zasnąć, gdyż ciągle wytężał słuch i wzrok, pomimo znużenia ciągle słuchał i patrzył. Podbudzona trwogą i bezsennością jego wyobraźnia, przedstawiała mu najdziwaczniejsze obrazy, chociaż nic nie mógł dostrzedz w ciemnościach nocy. Niewyraźne kształty otaczających go przedmiotów, ciemne chmury przesuwające się po niebie, niepewne zarysy starego zamczyska, przejmowała go niewymowną obawą. Zdawało mu się, ze skały poruszają się, tańcząc fantastycznie. Kto wie, czy nie runą ze swych podstaw, przygniatając śmiałków, którzy chcieli się dostać do zamczyska. Nieszczęśliwy doktór podniósł się z ziemi, słuchając szmeru i wycia wiatru, który szumi zawsze na takiej wysokości. Dźwięki tego wichru podobne są zarazem do szeptu, jęków i westchnień. Słyszał przytem szelest skrzydeł nocnych ptaków, uderzających skrzydłami o skały. Puszczyki, sowy i nietoperze kręciły się w powietrzu, wydając żałosne skargi. Doktór drżał na całem ciele, zimny pot oblewał mu czoło. W ten sposób upłynęły mu długie godziny do północy. Gdyby jeszcze mógł był rozmawiać i narzekać, nie czułby się tak opuszczonym. Ale Niko Deck spał snem głębokim. Północ, to najgorsza godzina, godzina duchów, uroków i upiorów. Ale cóż się to stało? Doktór zapytywał się sam siebie, czy rzeczywiście nie śpi, lub czy znajduje się pod wpływem złudzenia. Tam z daleka zdawało mu się, że widzi spowite mgłą chmur, przesuwające się dziwaczne postacie, oświecone grobowem światłem, Smoki i potwory z ogonami wężowemi i bajeczne twory zwane hippogryfy, mające postać pół orła, pół konia i olbrzymie upiory, mknęły szybko w powietrzu, a doktorowi zdawało się, że lada chwila pochwycą go w pazury i rozszarpią zębami. To znów mniemał, że wszystko się porusza na płaskowzgórzu Orgall, skały, drzewa i krzaki. Wreszcie usłyszał jakiś dźwięk dziwny, odzywający się w jednostajnych odstępach. – To dzwon!… – szepnął do siebie, dzwon zamkowy. Tak, dźwięki te pochodziły ze dzwonu, znajdującego się nad starą kaplicą; nie, nie mylił się, nie był to dzwon kościelny z wioski Wulkan, gdyż wiatr przynosiłby ten odgłos ze strony przeciwnej! Lecz dźwięki stawały się coraz szybsze i głośniejsze… Ręka, targająca za sznur dzwonu, nie zdawała się głosić śmierci… był to raczej dzwon wzywający na trwogę, którego echo musiało się rozlegać aż do granicy Siedmiogrodu. Słysząc te złowrogie dźwięki, doktór Patak skamieniał prawie ze strachu, konwulsyjne dreszcze wstrząsały całem jego ciałem. Nawet leśniczy obudził się na ten hałas i podniósł się z ziemi do której przeciwnie pochylił się skulony Patak. Niko zaczął słuchać, usiłując przebić wzrokiem otaczające go ciemności. – Ten dzwon! ten dzwon! powtarzał doktór Patak. To dyabeł nim dzwoni! Leśniczy nic nie odpowiedział. Nagle ryk jakiś podobny, do ryku jaki wydają syreny morskie rozległ się donośnie w powietrzu, głusząc na chwilę wszystkie inne dźwięki. Wtem światło błysnęło ze środkowej wieży, światło silne, rozsiewające dokoła olśniewające blaski. Z jakiego ogniska pochodziło to światło, którego promienie rozlewały się długiemi smugami po powierzchni płaskowzgórza Orgall, obejmując niby łuną pożaru okoliczne skały? Odblask jednak tego światła wydawał się sinawym? – Niku, Niku! – wołał doktór – spojrzyj na mnie!… Czy ja także jestem trupem, tak jak ty? W istocie obydwaj wyglądali jak nieboszczycy, gdyż dziwne to światło trupią bladością powlokło ich lica. Oczy wydawały się przygasłe i pogłębione, policzki zielonawo-sine, włosy najeżone pod wpływem trwogi, przypomniały owe mchy, które, podług ludowej legendy, rosły na czaszce wisielców. Niko Deck zdumiony był do najwyższego stopnia tem co widział i słyszał. Doktór Patak doszedł już do najwyższego stopnia trwogi, wszystkie nerwy w nim drgały, oczy wyrażały śmiertelną obawę, stał nieruchomy, jakby skamieniały. Straszliwe to zjawisko nie trwało dłużej nad minutę. Potem światło słabło stopniowo, hałas cichł zwolna, a na płaskowzgórzu Orgall zapanowała znów cisza i ciemność. Naturalnie, że wędrowcy nasi nie mogli już zasnąć; doktór był nawpół żywy ze strachu, leśniczy, wsparty o kamienną ławkę, czekał wschodu jutrzenki. O czem myślał Niko Deck wobec tylu nadzwyczajnych zjawisk, które może zachwiały jego postanowieniem? Czy swoją śmiałą wycieczkę dalej jeszcze prowadzić będzie? Powiedział wprawdzie, że dostanie się do zamku, zwiedzi wieżę… Ale czy nie dość, że dotarł do muru okalającego zamczysko, że naraził się na gniew duchów i wywołał walkę żywiołów? Przecież nikt mu tego za złe nie weźmie, że nie dotrzymał danego przyrzeczenia, jeśli powie w wiosce, że dotarł aż do murów zaklętego zamku. Nagle doktór chwycił go za rękę, i ciągnąc go za sobą, rzekł stłumionym głosem: – Chodź… chodź!… – Nie! – odpowiedział Niko. I powstrzymał doktora, który bezsilny osunął się na ziemię. Nareszcie okropna noc się skończyła; jak leśniczy, tak doktór nie umieli sobie zdać sprawy z upływającego czasu. Nakoniec na niebie ukazały się pierwsze blaski jutrzenki. Promienie różowego światła oświecały od strony wschodniej wierzchołki góry Paring, wznoszącej się z drugiej strony doliny Syl. Białawe mgły wiły się ponad dolinami i górami, niebo mieniło się różnorodnemi barwy. Niko obejrzał się na zamek, którego kształty wychylały się coraz wyraźniej pośród mgły porannej; wkrótce widać już było mur, kaplicę, a następnie odwieczny buk, którego liście szemrały za lekkim wiatru podmuchem. Z pozoru zamek wyglądał tak, jak zwykle. Dzwon był nieruchomy, jak również stara chorągiewka na dachu. Dymu nie było widać, a zakratowane okna wieży były starannie zamknięte. Ponad tarasem krążyło kilka ptaków, wydając ostre krzyki. Niko spojrzał w stronę głównego wejścia, prowadzącego do zamku. Zwodzony most zamykał wejście do podziemnej galeryi, obok, którego wznosiły się dwa kamienne słupy, ozdobione herbami baronów de Gortz. Wypadki nocne nie wpłynęły bynajmniej na zmianę postanowienia leśniczego, który się nigdy nie cofał przed niczem. Ani tajemniczy głos, ostrzegający go w karczmie pod królem Maciejem, ani zjawiska nadprzyrodzone dźwięków i światła których był świadkiem, nie powstrzymałyby go od przejrzenia zamku. W godzinę zwiedzi galeryę i wieżę i dotrzymawszy zobowiązania, powróci przed południem do Werst. Co do doktora Patak, ten był już tak przygnębiony i przerażony, że nie miał ani sił, ani woli do opierania się. Szedł, gdzie go popychano, a gdy upadł na ziemię, nie miałby siłę się podnieść. To też nie zrobił żadnej uwagi, gdy leśniczy wskazując na zamek rzekł: – Chodźmy! A jednak w dzień doktór mógł był powrócić do Werst, nie lękając się zabłądzenia w lesie. Nie było to jednak żadną z jego strony zasługą że pozostał z Nikiem; jeżeli bowiem nie porzucił swego towarzysza, to tylko dla tego, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z groźnego położenia. To też gdy leśniczy pociągnął go w stronę zamku, doktór poszedł zanim bez wahania. W murze otaczającym zamczysko nie było żadnego wyłomu, żadnej szczerby, przez którą możnaby się dostać do wnętrza. Mogło się to nawet dziwnem wydawać, że stare mury nie podlegały dotąd ruinie, chociaż można to było przypisywać ich grubości. Dostać się na wierzch muru aż do wieżyczek, wznoszących się w odstępach było niepodobieństwem, gdyż mur wznosił się ponad rowem, i miał do czterdziestu stóp. Zdawało się więc, że Nik, dostawszy się zamku napotka nieprzezwyciężone przeszkody, które mu nie pozwolą dostać się do wnętrza. Na szczęście, albo na nieszczęście dla niego, ponad wejściem do podziemnej galeryi znajdował się rodzaj strzelnicy, czy też framugi, w której umieszczano armaty. Uchwyciwszy się więc łańcucha, który od zwodzonego mostu zwieszał się aż do ziemi, mógł człowiek silny i zręczny dostać się do tej framugi. Otwór strzelnicy był tak duży, że człowiek mógł wygodnie przejść przez niego, ale kto wie, czy nie był z drugiej strony zakratowany? Tą więc drogą Niko mógł się dostać do wnętrza starego zamku. Niewiele myśląc, zszedł w ukośnym kierunku ze wzgórza w głąb rowu, zarzuconego kamieniami i zarośniętego zielskiem. Stąpając nie można było wiedzieć, czy przypadkiem pod bujnem zielskiem nie kryją się setki jadowitych wężów i padalców, lęgnących się zwykle w miejscach wilgotnych. W głębi rowu, niegdyś zapełnionego wodą, sączył się mały strumyczek, który można było z łatwością przeskoczyć. Niko nie stracił ani odrobiny zimnej krwi i energii fizycznej i moralnej, gdy tymczasem doktór postępował za nim machinalnie. Przeszedłszy przez strumyk, leśniczy postępował wzdłuż muru ze dwadzieścia kroków i zatrzymał się pod wejściem do podziemnej galeryi, w miejscu, w którem zwieszał się łańcuch od zwodzonego mostu. Pomagając sobie rękami i nogami, miał nadzieję, że dostanie się do kamiennego gzemsu, wystającego poniżej strzelnicy. Niko nie chciał zmuszać doktora Patak, aby się wdrapywał na mury, gdyż jego tusza stanęłaby temu na przeszkodzie, uścisnął go więc tylko za rękę i polecił mu, aby się nie ruszał z tego miejsca. Potem zaczął się wpinać za pomocą łańcucha, co dla silnego jak on górala, nie przedstawiło zbyt wielkich trudności. Gdy doktór spostrzegł, że jest sam, zrozumiał w części, w jak groźnem znajduje się położeniu. Towarzysz jego był już o jakie dwanaście stóp ponad ziemią, co widząc, doktór zawołał z najwyższą trwogą: – Zatrzymaj się, Niku… zatrzymaj się… Ale leśniczy nie słuchał go. – Chodź tu… chodź tu… albo ja odejdę!… jęczał doktór, podnosząc się z trudnością z ziemi. – Nie nudź mnie, odpowiedział Niko i dalej wspinał się po łańcuchu ku górze. Doktór Patak, pod wpływem szalonego strachu, chciał się wydostać napowrót na wzgórze, aby znaleźć się znów na płaszczyźnie Orgall i zmykać co prędzej w stronę wioski Werst… Ale o dziwo, wobec którego niczem były owe zjawiska nocne, doktór nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca… Nogi jego były tak skrępowane, jakby je uchwyciły kleszcze, ani drgnąć, ani posunąć się nie był w stanie… Zdawało mu się, że nagle przyrósł do ziemi. Czyżby się dostał w jaką zasadzkę. Trwoga nie dozwoliła mu się zastanawiać, lecz zdawało mu się, że gwoździe jego obuwia przylgnęły do ziemi. Stał więc nieruchomy, nie mając odwagi nawet krzyczeć… Wyciągnął tylko z rozpaczą ręce ku niebu, jak gdyby się chciał wyrwać z tych złowrogich sideł, ukrytych we wnętrzu ziemi. Tymczasem Niko dosięgnął już do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się otwór prowadzący do galeryi podziemnej i oparł się ręką o żelazne okucie, na którem wspierały się zawiasy zwodzonego mostu… W tej chwili z piersi jego wyrwał się krzyk boleści. Niko cofając się nagle w tył, jak gdyby został rażony piorunem, ześlizgnął się po łańcuchu, który uchwycił instynktownie i stoczył się w głąb rowu: – Tajemniczy głos prawdę mówił, gdy przepowiadał, że spotka mnie nieszczęście! szepnął i stracił przytomność